


Oliver's Quidditch Mania

by protectmikasamuels2017



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Other characters mentionned, Quidditch, oliver will do anything for the quidditch cup, oliver's sanity slidding away, percy and oliver friendship, percy is not paid enough for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectmikasamuels2017/pseuds/protectmikasamuels2017
Summary: Percy had always known that Oliver had been obsessed with Quidditch even before they began at Hogwarts. But now that they were nearing the end of their Hogwarts careers his obsession was quickly sliding into a case that would get him admitted into Saint Mungo's.He loved Oliver, he really did, but this was getting out of hand.
Relationships: Percy Weasley & Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley & Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Oliver's Quidditch Mania

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, in this fic I am introducing OC's as I plan to make this a part of a Percy Weasley Verse at some point. So all original characters mentioned are of my creation and Percy's friends (because I refuse to believe that the boy didn't have friends. He was prefect and head boy for crying out loud, I think to qualify for those you have to at least be liked and respected by your peers).
> 
> Oh and Tessa Ainsworth is my HPHM character and was a Gryffindor during her time at Hogwarts. She is mentioned once so I thought that I would clarify it here to avoid confusion. And I've aged Beatrice Haywood up a year so she's in the same year as Percy and co.

As much as Percy loved his family that didn't mean he particularly liked them much at times.

A large part of that was mostly because his role in the family was to be more or less the family joke, or the main target of ridicule. He wasn't like the rest of his siblings. He wasn't sporty, he preferred watching Quidditch to playing it. He preferred intelligent conversation to random blabbering or unintelligible shrieking. He wanted friends and a life where he wasn't the walking joke. 

It was why he had looked forward to starting Hogwarts so much. All Bill and Charlie could talk about once they had started was the brilliant lives and friends that they had for themselves back there. They told the rest of them stories all about their adventures. From funny stories from their classes to the daring stunts undertaken during Charlie’s Quidditch matches, and even their adventures with the Cursed Vaults which they told them about in hushed voices when Mum wasn't around. So it had been fair to assume that once he got to Hogwarts then he would find his own friends who would be there for him through thick and thin like his brothers had. Who wouldn't care that he preferred books to sports. That he wasn't very good at social situations.

And finally after what had seemed like a million years of waiting, his letter came and on September 1st he went to Hogwarts.

His first year didn't go as well as he had hoped it would have. From his rivalry with Marcus Flint to the bullying and that terrifying experience with the werewolves, it had gone nothing like he had expected it to go. He felt like he had lost ten years from his life in the last experience alone.

At least he had made friends. Real, proper friends like Bill and Charlie had promised that he’d make and he wouldn't change them for anything.

Even if Oliver and Nathan drove him nearly mad sometimes. The girls did too but at least he didn't have to room with them.

It was probably a good thing though that the three of them were the only boys in their year in Gryffindor. The three of them drove each other mad enough already and yet they got along brilliantly. And none of them were exactly what one would call normal.

_'Percy, none of us are normal. It's why we're such good friends.'_

That was what Alanna had said to him back in third year when he had been complaining about Nathan smuggling bowtruckles into their dorm and Oliver’s panic-driven rants about what would happen to the Gryffindor Quidditch team when then-captain Skye Parkin would leave Hogwarts that June. And as much as it pained him to admit it, Alanna probably had a pretty good point.

Because between his own devotion to attaining top marks in his exams and making head boy and then Minister of Magic in the future, Oliver's completely unhealthy obsession with Quidditch and Nathan's aim to be the next Newton Scamander, they all managed to balance each other out in a way. They probably would have driven a fourth roommate completely mad by now.

Unless of course, they had a passion of their own that they were completely obsessed about. Then they probably would have fit right in.

But as it was now, Oliver's mania about Quidditch was quickly sliding onto a level that even he and the rest of their friends with all their years of experience handling Oliver’s Quidditch frenzies couldn't cope with.

If you would believe Mr Wood about it, then Oliver had lived and breathed Quidditch from the second that his brother had put him on a broom at the age of two. And that love for the sport had only intensified as he got older. But ever since he had been made captain in their fifth year, Oliver's sanity was slowly slipping away. He was at this point a more intense, less sane, version of Skye Parkin. But at least Skye had listened to her teammates and friends to convince her when to calm down about the sport. Orion Amari, Tessa Ainsworth and Murphy McNully; it was times like these that Percy wished that at least one of them still attended Hogwarts to help them try and calm Oliver down. Hell even Charlie. In the past all of them had managed to exert a calming influence on Oliver when it came to Quidditch that the rest of them were only partially successful at doing. And that success rate was dropping with each day.

Oliver wanted to win the Quidditch cup. That was to him Percy's version of Minister for Magic and Nathan's Chief Magizoologist, Kelly's Herbolgist license. He wanted Gryffindor to win the Quidditch cup with him as captain. He wanted to follow in the footsteps of the great Gryffindor captains before him like James Potter, Orion, Skye and Charlie and he wanted the gloating opportunity over Marcus Flint that the victory and title would come with.

And after the failures of the last two years; with Harry Potter stuck in the hospital wing in fifth year and then the Chamber of Secrets fiasco cancelling Quidditch in sixth year had driven Oliver to maniac levels. This year was his last chance at winning that cup and if his friend had to rip Hogwarts apart stone by stone all by himself to guarantee the victory for Gryffindor then he would do so gladly. 

Case in point, one Sunday evening in March he and Nathan were coming back from a group study session in the library - of which Oliver had failed to appear at, to the site of their dorm looking like a whirlwind had hit it.

There was not a single surface that didn't have a piece of parchment on it. Several pieces all over the place were taped together with such care and precision so as not to disrupt the ink on them detailing some complicated plays that made no sense to Percy's eyes. Ink bottles were scattered all over as well, some spilled of their contents and messy splashes and puddles of different colour ink were adding vibrant colour to the sea of mainly white. Oliver's Quidditch uniform resting in care on his bed and most disturbingly of all: a very detailed drawing of the Quidditch cup enlarged to the size of one of them was pinned up on the wall right in front of them.

It reminded Percy a bit of how he was during their O.W.Ls two years back, only a tiny bit more extreme. At least back then he had kept the mess to his side of the dorm.

Oliver himself was sitting on the ground in the middle of the room, looking like he hadn't slept since Thursday (he knew that he hadn't slept last night as him and Nathan had been woken up at five in the morning to Oliver sitting in the same position that he was in when they had fallen asleep, frantically writing in a large book and muttering to himself about the merits of different plays). He was still in his school uniform, and was completely covered with ink on his clothes, in his hair and on his skin. He had deep bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep and was looking a bit erratic to put it lightly. He didn't seem to have noticed them enter the room or he just didn’t care.

"Hey Ollie" Nathan greeted warily as they dropped their stuff just outside the door so as not to ruin some detailed drawing of a new play and cause what was left of Oliver's sanity to snap. "What you doing~?"

"I need to figure out what Marcus' plan is for the match" Oliver muttered, not really focusing on them. His eyes never left the parchment in front of him as he groped frantically around him for a new quill. “I need to figure out what he’s doing so I can make a counter-play for it. I need to figure out what Slytherin’s game plan is!”

“When did you last eat Oliver?” Percy couldn’t help but be concerned. He could see plenty of parchment and ink in front of him, but he couldn’t see any sign in the room that Oliver had eaten or drank anything in the last day or so; and he knew that whenever Oliver got like this he wouldn’t go down to the kitchens or the Great Hall for food either.

“I can have more food when I figure out what Marcus is planning,” Oliver said. “It’s fine anyway, I had some lasagna at dinner a few hours ago.”

Dinner wasn’t for another half an hour. Him and Nathan had left the library so they could dump all of their books in the dorm instead of dragging them down to the Great Hall. And they didn't have lasagna for dinner last night, they had fish and chips. But they did have lasagna for dinner . . . on Wednesday night.

Oh Merlin.

“Ok . . . “ Nathan trailed off slowly before looking at Percy for any idea on what to do next. This had never happened before even for Oliver.

Maybe they should bring him to Madam Pomfrey?

“And what day do you think it is Oliver?” he asked, even though he was fairly confident on the answer that he would get for that. But it never hurts to double check.

“Wednesday,” came Oliver’s dismissive reply, before he turned back to examining the contents of some book, completely unaware that almost four days had completely passed by without his noticing, while Percy and Nathan turned to look at each other again.

“Did he even come to classes the last two days?” Nathan mouthed at him and Percy frowned in response.

His natural response was to insist that of course Oliver had shown up for class. Even during the height of his Quidditch mania during the last two years he had always managed to drag himself to class so he could at least be marked present. He may not actually pay attention to the lesson, but he usually showed up.

But now that he actually thought about it, he wasn’t sure if he could say that Oliver was actually at class the last two days. He couldn’t remember anyone sitting beside him in Transfiguration, Charms class had been strangely quiet, he couldn’t recall any furious arguments between Oliver and Nathan in Care for Magical Creatures, he couldn’t even remember Oliver asking for his homework to copy off in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Oliver had never showed up for class.

Oliver still thinks that today is Wednesday.

Oliver hadn’t eaten since Wednesday evening.

Oliver probably hasn’t showered since Wednesday.

Sweet Merlin.

Horrified Percy turned back to Nathan and saw the horror that he was sure was the same upon his own face.

How did they not notice this earlier?

Although in his defense he really wasn’t around in their dorm much these days. Between classes, study groups, head-boy duties, meeting up with Penelope and watching over four younger siblings, he was usually up and out of Gryffindor House by quarter past seven and wouldn’t be back sometimes until ten or eleven at night. So it wasn’t like he could be blamed for not noticing. And it hadn’t been this bad when they had left for the library this morning. All the chaos then had been confined to Oliver’s bed like it usually was. Clearly he had taken advantage of his solitude.

And then in the space of a few seconds the two of them managed to agree on what to do next while Oliver was completely oblivious.

Acting as one they both strode forward and each grabbed ahold of Oliver by his arms and started to drag him back towards the bathroom, ignoring their friends’ shrieks and struggles. Between the two of them they managed to get the shower on and shoved Oliver in under the spray ignoring his protests, holding him down as the water pounded over him.

“Here I think I can manage this,” Nathan shouted over Oliver’s death threats. “You go get him some clean clothes and try to tidy up that mess in there.”

“Sure” Percy said gratefully, backing away from the scene that was Oliver trying to break free and turned back towards their dorm. Nathan would be fine - he’s dealt with more dangerous creatures than Oliver after all. The front of his clothes were absolutely soaked, but it was nothing that a quick drying charm couldn’t solve.

The mess itself was cleaned up in the matter of a few minutes. One quick charm to return the books to their proper place and another had the papers quickly organising themselves into a modestly sized stack. Oliver's Quidditch uniform was carefully folded up and returned to its usual place in his trunk. The drawing of the Quidditch cup required a bit of effort to remove but he eventually got it off the wall without damaging any part of it. He carefully shrunk it and then placed it with the other sheets of paper and then turned back to examine the room, pleased to see that it now looked clean and respectable.

Those poor house elves already had enough to clean, there was no point in adding to it all when they could do it themselves with a few quick charms.

So with some clean clothes in hand, he turned and strolled back into the bathroom to help Nathan with a possibly feral Oliver.

X

Half an hour later the three of them were marching down to the Great Hall for dinner. Oliver was sulking in between them as he had his nose buried in his notebook, frantically writing out potential scenarios for the upcoming match.

“If only you could put half the amount of dedication that you use for Quidditch into your N.E.W.Ts” Percy sighed sadly while Oliver scoffed in derision.

“They’re not important” he claimed, ignoring Percy’s look of horror while Nathan choked down a laugh on the other side of the group.

“I wonder sometimes just how exactly your mind functions Oliver” he said eventually, to which Oliver just shrugged.

“I wonder the same to you too.”

X

Gryffindor versus Slytherin was only a week away and Percy could actually see Oliver’s sanity balancing on the edge of a cliff. If they lost this match then he was certain that they were going to have to admit Oliver into St Mungos for a mental breakdown.

Merlin was he like this during his exams? If so then he really did owe his friends an apology, it’s a nightmare to handle.

The girls had found Oliver’s behaviour to be a cross between amusing and concerning. Mainly because they didn’t have to live with him. Oliver was disrupting class time because he refused to focus or keep quiet, he was keeping him and Nathan up all hours of the night because he refused to sleep and if he had been left by himself then he would have undoubtedly caused his own death due to not looking where he was going. He’s lost count in the last few weeks the amount of times that he and the others have had to grab onto Oliver’s robes to stop him from walking off the stairs when they were in the middle of changing, or stop him from heading right into a group of Slytherins.

It’s probably a good thing that Oliver wasn’t taking Potions for his N.E.W.Ts either. Professor Black may have understood about Oliver’s lack of focus considering that he had apparently been a Quidditch legend himself during his time at Hogwarts, but Professor Snape probably would have killed him already. That’s if Oliver’s lack of focus when it came to brewing the Potions didn’t kill them all first.

And here he had always thought that nothing would ever beat the twins on the spot for the most annoying aspect of his life. 

“Bet you a galleon that if Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup Oliver’s going to sleep with that thing in his bed like it’s some sort of teddy bear” Beatrice muttered to him in Charms as Professor Flitwick had all but given up trying to get Oliver to pay attention.

“I’m not stupid enough to take that bet” Percy muttered back as he diligently copied down the notes that were written up on the board. “I’ll be surprised if he doesn’t try to smuggle the thing home with him if we do win. The professors are probably going to have to body bind him or something to get it back.”

“And that’s assuming Gryffindor wins the cup,” Beatrice said. “What’ll he be like if he loses?”

“Suicidal probably” Percy said, “remember when Quidditch was cancelled last year? And the year before that when Gryffindor suffered one of their worst defeats ever? He was not pleasant company during those times Bea. And he was near catatonic when Gryffindor lost to Hufflepuff earlier this year because the Dementors caused Harry to faint.”

“Makes me glad I’m a Hufflepuff then” she giggled, “I’m safe down in my cosy common room basement far away from Oliver’s crazy.”

“Lucky you” he muttered. And he meant it. Gryffindors were a wild and crazy bunch at the best of times and the common room was hard to think in when it got like that. Those were usually the times that Percy wished he had listened to the Sorting Hat and had gone to a different house than Gryffindor. 

_‘No matter what House I place you in, you’ll succeed in, mark my words’_ it had whispered in his ear during his Sorting. _‘But maybe try something different from your brothers. Slytherin perhaps? You have the resourcefulness and ambitions for it. Or maybe Ravenclaw? Those with a drive for knowledge will always find themselves welcome there. And you certainly have the work ethic and dedication for Hufflepuff.’_

Maybe he should have listened, but back then he had been so petrified of being the family outcast any more than he already was. And if he had been sorted into a different house then Gryffindor then it definitely would have cemented in their minds that he didn’t belong in the family. Especially if he had been placed in Slytherin. His mother probably would have disowned him herself if he had ended up with the snakes. So he had begged for Gryffindor so not to rock the boat with his family, and worked to establish himself in his own little niche from there.

But he couldn’t help but wonder though from time to time just what would have happened if he had listened and had been sorted elsewhere before he shrugged it off. What’s done is done and if he hadn’t been in Gryffindor then he might not have become friends with Oliver and Nathan and that didn’t seem like a fair trade at all.

The sound of outraged shrieks and hysterical laughter jolted him out of his thoughts about what could have been and he looked up to see Oliver in the middle of a frantic tug of war with Professor Flitwick for his Quidditch notes while Alanna and Kelly desperately tried to pull him back. It was hard to hear over the chaos of the class shrieking and laughing, but it almost sounded like Oliver was hissing at their Professor.

He loved Oliver, he really did, but this was getting out of hand.

X

“They need motivation” Oliver declared randomly later in the evening as they worked on completing their homework in the Great Hall. Well, all of them bar Oliver were working on their homework. The Scottish member of their group once again had his nose stuck in his Quidditch notes after regaining them from Professor Flitwick once classes had finished for the day.

“And what you need is a psychiatrist who enjoys a challenge” Kelly muttered, not taking her eyes off her Celtic rune dictionary.

“Who needs motivation?” Audrey asked distractedly as she completed an order form for Flourish and Blotts.

“Take a guess” Percy snorted at the same time Oliver said “my team. They're totally uninspired. The last few practices had been disastrous. I need to find a way to motivate them for the game but I can’t find anything! My speeches aren’t doing anything anymore!”

“And neither is the thought of winning the Quidditch cup, huh?” Alanna laughed.

“No it’s not and I don’t know why!” Oliver whined loudly, drawing a glare their way from Professor Snape who slowly started making his way towards them. They should probably be more quiet if they didn’t want the Potions Professor hitting them over their heads with the nearest and thickest textbook he could get his hands on.

“Maybe they're tired, they probably just need a break” Beatrice suggested. “You have been working them pretty hard Oliver.”

“We can’t stop now the match is only a few days away!” Oliver said loudly, just as Professor Snape was walking past him, causing the man to reach across and grab Oliver’s unused Divintion textbook, before he used it to whack him upside the head.

Right, noise, be quiet, other students were trying to do their homework.

“We can’t break now” Oliver continued in a much quieter voice rubbing his head as Snape went off then to break up an argument between two Slytherins. “The match is only a few days away, we can’t break training. It’s the final, our last chance to win the Quidditch cup.”

“Why don’t you use a Muggle technique?” Beatrice spoke up quickly before Oliver was lost yet another on another Quidditch tangent.

“Like what?” Oliver asked, successfully distracted and Percy could have kissed Beatrice in gratitude. If he hears a single word out of Oliver's mouth about Quidditch again after the final then he was probably going to curse him.

“Well some Muggle sport teams play on behalf of charities and stuff like that” Beatrice offered. “Like their captain tells them stuff like ‘there’s a sick child in hospital who really wants you to win this match’. And it kinda motivates them to perform well when they’re thinking about that poor ill child.”

“Aww” Alanna cooed, while Nathan groaned.

“And where is he going to find something like that in Hogwarts?” he challenged.

“Olly’s smart when he puts his mind to it, I’m sure he can come up with something similar to use if he wants too” Beatrice said waving away Nathan’s remarks. “Or he could promise something like he’ll leave them alone once they win the match. I mean that would be true enough. It’s the last match of the season after all.”

“Doesn’t matter anyway, he’s gone” Audrey said, pointing to Oliver’s empty seat. It spoke to how subtle he was that none of them had even noticed. “I hope he doesn’t do anything too drastic with that.”

“I’m pretty sure that to win the Quidditch Cup ‘Rey, Oliver would marry Snape if he had too” Nathan laughed loudly and then gave a groan of pain when Snape sent a potions textbook flying at the back of his head from across the Hall.

X

Finally it came. The day of the long awaited, and in some cases dreaded, Quidditch Cup final. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The final match of their time at Hogwarts. If Gryffindor wins, Oliver’s dreams would come true and maybe he might start to return to normal. If Slytherin wins Oliver’s sanity was probably going to never return to him and there might be murders. Jury was still out over whether the murderer was going to be Oliver or if his team and roommates were finally going to put him out of his misery.

And it turns out that Oliver seemed to have taken Beatrice’s story about sick kids motivating teams a bit too far. Alanna and Kelly were on their way down to breakfast before the game when they came across Percy coming back from the hospital wing. And to say he was angry would be putting it mildly. He was raging. Alanna could count on one hand the number of times that she’s seen him this angry. And every single time the reason for his rage had started with ‘Fred’ and ended with ‘George’.

“What did the devils do this time?” she asked as soon as they got close enough that she didn’t have to shout the question.

“What?” Percy blinked.

“Fred and George” she clarified. “What did they do this time, try to flood the Slytherin common room?”

“For once actually those demons are potentially innocent” Percy snorted.

“Potentially innocent?” Kelly asked.

“Yes. They probably are up to something but I haven’t found out what yet, so they’re in the status ‘potentially innocent’ until I do. You both know as well as I do that those two are never fully innocent” Percy snorted.

“True” Alanna admitted. Fred and George were hard work sometimes and while she loved mischief and fun just as much as the next person, those two’s behaviour was starting to veer more and more into cruel rather than funny. Had they been in Slytherin people probably would have been much more willing to call them out on their bad behaviour, but because they were Gryffindors they let it slide. She was well aware of the double standards that existed between the Houses.

However in the last few weeks she had to admit that the amount of pranks they’ve pulled and trouble they’ve caused has been reduced significantly. But that was probably due to their exhaustion from Oliver’s unholy Quidditch schedule and O.W.L coursework being hefted upon them rather than them deciding to leave the troublemaking behind. She was hoping that when Quidditch finished up that maybe for once the twins might decide to focus on their coursework for the last few months of school, considering that O.W.Ls were only around two months away. Even Oliver had taken those seriously, so maybe the twins would too?

“So who's got you all up in a rage then? Did Ron try to beat the snot out of Malfoy again?” Kelly asked.

“No, it’s Oliver,” Percy said frustratingly. “He’s really crossed a line this time, I mean it! Oh Merlin, I’m gonna kill him when I get my hands on him.”

“What did he do this time, burn your books?” Alanna snorted.

“Come and see” Percy muttered darkly as he dragged them back the way he came towards the hospital wing.

Only one bed was occupied when they entered apart from Madam Pomfrey herself who was standing over the beds occupant giving them some kind of potion. The mediwitch looked up as they entered and gave them a scowl as soon as she saw them, before walking back over to her supply cupboard, muttering something about Quidditch.

Percy then dragged them over to the bed immediately after which turned out to be occupied by no other than Neville Longbottom.

Who looked absolutely battered. He appeared to have had a broken leg which was wrapped heavily in bandages, as was his wrist. He had a split lip and a black eye as well and judging by the way that he was holding himself awkwardly on those pillows she was willing to bet that he some harm had come to his ribs as well.

Oh if Malfoy and his gang were in any way responsible for this then she didn’t care that she was a seventh year and was supposed to be a good example, she was going to end them.

“What happened?” Kelly asked in horror as they came up close to the poor boy, who gazed behind them as if he was watching for something or someone.

“Oliver is what happened” Percy said furiously, “he seems to have taken Beatrice's story about how to motivate the team a bit too literally.”

“He did this to Neville so he could try and use and motivate his team!” Kelly shrieked.

“Yep” Percy scowled, looking like he was ready to tear out of the room in search of Oliver. That was probably what he was doing before they had intercepted him. She wondered if McGonagall was informed about this yet. Oliver would never see the light of day again once she found out, this was a new low even for Oliver’s Quidditch mania.

“Has the match started yet?” Neville suddenly spoke up timidly, jolting them out of their conversation.

“Um, no Neville, not yet” Kelly frowned.

“Well I hope Gryffindor wins or Oliver said he’s coming back” Neville explained and she felt her blood freeze in response while beside her Percy gave a moan of horror.

Sweet God Percy was going to kill Oliver. And if he didn’t McGonagall and Madam Pomprey definitely will. That Quidditch cup better be worth it Oliver.

But she knew what Oliver would say to that anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> In case people go after me for this it is stated in canon that Oliver didn't care that Harry's potentially deadly broom threw him to his death so long as he caught the snitch first. And couldn't see anything wrong with what he had said. He tried to 'drown himself' according to his teammates when Gryffindor lost to Hufflepuff. Told Harry to get the snitch or die trying and to shove Cho off her broom if he had too to win and I'm certain he was serious on both counts. So it's not too far of a stretch to imagine him doing something like this if he thinks it could help him win the cup. 
> 
> Honestly the wealth of information that we miss out on because Harry isn't observant nearly makes me cry. I mean Percy and Oliver were Gryffindor's together and they more than likely shared a dorm. They were probably friends and imagine what that would have been like to see. And yet we get no mentions of them getting into arguments in the common room because Oliver wants to study Quidditch plays rather than for exams, or Oliver insisting Percy comes to watch their practices, or of Percy looking out for Oliver. Missed opportunities.
> 
> I always feel so upset that Percy was treated badly in canon and in most fanfics I read. He made wrong choices yes, but would he have felt driven to make them if he had felt wanted and respected by his family? Not only that but Harry can be pretty brutal and judgmental in his internal narration and he paints Percy in a bad light even when his actions are good (such as looking out for Ginny) and Ron isn't much better.
> 
> It's also my own personal headcanon that Percy could have gone to any house and done well in it. He seems to have qualities that fits any House, although Slytherin is probably closest. But I think that he asked for Gryffindor because he wanted to fit in with his family. One doesn't have to be a Gryffindor to be brave.


End file.
